Sweet Dreams
by midnightwolfGX
Summary: Kaiba clearly favors the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as his signature card. What happens when he lets that obsession take over his mind...? One may find the answer...if they could see into his dreams. Too bad they're just dreams...never to be a reality.


**I think it's time that I did yet another shorter fanfic of a classic series that has faded into an underground obscurity. What do you suppose Kaiba dreams about at night…and the **_**real**_** reason he favors the Blue-Eyes White Dragon…?**

Seto Kaiba, the president and CEO of the international Duel Monsters gaming enterprise, KaibaCorp, has reached the end of yet another long day of managing his company. At his mansion in Domino City, Kaiba had just finished taking a nice, long, hot shower and brushed his teeth, and like always at this time of the day, his eyelids felt like they were attached to heavy stones.

"…Ugh…Owning a company is rather tiresome…" Kaiba commented to himself, looking at his half-closed bloodshot eyes in the mirror, "…always too much to handle at one time…"

A lot of this was true, but Kaiba, with years of experience and graduating college with Professional Degrees in both Business and Marketing, was used to it all.

Sluggishly, Kaiba hauled himself through the corridor over to a panel just outside the entry hall, where he activated his mansion's exterior security system. Then, he headed straight back to his room. So tired that he could hardly stand, let alone keep his eyes open, Kaiba pulled himself under the covers of his super-king-sized four-poster bed, and quickly ended up being pulled out of consciousness…into a very deep sleep.

_-Dream World-_

Kaiba found himself laying on some nonexistent ground in some strange white-and-bluish void. Slowly, he stood up.

"Hello?" Kaiba said into the vast distance, "Is someone there?"

Kaiba looked around, and then he noticed some weird object sitting a little ways away. When he walked up to it, he saw that it was a Battle City Duel Disk that KaibaCorp manufactured for the public. Slipping it onto his left wrist, he noticed that there was a glow coming from within the few cards in the Deck Zone. Kaiba pulled it out…and saw it to be a glowing Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

Kaiba's eyes widened, "What is this…?" he questioned out loud.

The card suddenly floated out of his hand in front of him, and made a blinding light which made Kaiba have to shield his eyes with the Duel Disk. And when the light dimmed, standing before him…was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"…Seto…" the Dragon said, though the voice echoed slightly and the Dragon did not move its jaw as it spoke, "…you've come for me…"

Kaiba's jaw dropped, "Wait…your voice. You sound like…Kisara!" he exclaimed, surprised, "You are…female!?"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon smiled, "Yes, and so long have I awaited for you to come, all for my sake." She said.

"What are you implying by that…?" Kaiba asked.

The Dragon shifted its gaze to Kaiba's Duel Disk, "Take a look at those two remaining cards…" she said.

Kaiba drew the two cards. One was another Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and the other was a Spell Card called "_Total Polymerization_".

" '_Total Polymerization_'?" Kaiba asked, once again surprised, "Pegasus never released this card to the public! It has never been used!"

"That is true…" the Blue-Eyes said, "…and I want you to use it was the other Blue-Eyes card…because…I want you, Seto…I _need_ you…"

Kaiba suddenly realized what the Dragon wanted, and quickly read the Spell Card's text:

_Allows one recipient monster to take the form of another monster that the player chooses on their side of the field. The form monster's ATK and DEF points are then added to the recipient monster's. Cannot be used with Fusion/Ritual/Synchro/Xyz monsters._

"So…what you want…" Kaiba began, "…is for me…to become a Blue-Eyes…?"

The Dragon smiled again, "Yes, Seto…you favor me in your Duels…and because of that, I have grown very attached to you as well…I want to return your favor."

As she said this to him, Kaiba himself smiled, "I…I'll do it." He said, "I've dreamt of this ever since I was a child…"

The Blue-Eyes lowered her head down toward Kaiba, and he saw tears of happiness in the Dragon's eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Seto." The Blue-Eyes said, stroking Kaiba's body gently with her paw, "I knew you truly cared for me."

Kaiba couldn't restrain himself anymore; he hugged the muzzle of the Dragon, "I would _never_ pass such an opportunity…especially when it related to my favorite Duel Monster." He said, kissing her on the muzzle after speaking.

After Kaiba let go, the Dragon's eyes began to glow, and Kaiba clutched his hands to his chest.

"N-ngh…!" Kaiba strained, "…m-my chest…feels hot…burning…!"

"Do not worry, my dear. This will be useful for joining me…" the Blue-Eyes said.

A light emerged from Kaiba's chest, floating in front of him. It was a Duel card. Curious, Kaiba took the card and looked at it when it was slightly dimmer, but still glowing, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop.

There on the card was a full-body picture of Kaiba himself, below glittering letters that read "_SETO KAIBA_". The card was a yellow (normal-type) card, and from what it said, Kaiba's card was Level-12, a "LIGHT" attribute, had 0 ATK points and 0 DEF points, and the text said the following:

_A prodigy duelist and owner of the multi-national gaming company, KaibaCorp, headquartered in Domino City._

"W…what is this card…?" Kaiba asked, not ripping his eyes away from it.

"That card represents your physical body, Seto." The Blue-Eyes said, "Using it and the other cards will allow you to have our wish."

Kaiba's eyebrows came down over his eyes with a determined smile, "Alright…let's do this!" he said, activating the Duel Disk.

"For my first move, I summon the 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' to the field!" Kaiba said out of habit, placing the Blue-Eyes card on the middle Monster Zone. A solid hologram of the Dragon appeared, as well as the ATK point counter (displaying 3000 ATK).

"Then, I summon my card to the field as well!" Kaiba continued, placing his card next to the Blue-Eyes card. A translucent, ghostly replica of Kaiba appeared, its hair rippling and its eyes closed.

"And now, from my hand, I activate Magic Card, '_Total Polymerization_', making my card the recipient, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon the form monster!" Kaiba said, holding an open hand out…once again, out of habit.

The two holograms merged, making a bright light, which faded and vanished. Kaiba began to float upward as a strange feeling began to spread through his body. He pulled the Duel Disk off of his arm and let it fall to the ground.

"Ah…it's starting…" the female Blue-Eyes said.

Kaiba looked at his hands, and to his astonishment and delight, he saw that his human hands were now slowly changing to a white color slightly tinted blue, and molding into the shape of clawed paws.

"Yes…!" Kaiba said, "YES! It's working!"

Kaiba looked down at his bare feet, which had the same thing happen to them as his hands. It slowly spread up his arms and legs to the rest of his body.

"Ahhh…" Kaiba sighed in ecstacy, "…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…this feels…soooo wonderful…"

The female Blue-Eyes slowly stroked her claws over certain areas of Kaiba's changing body.

"Ah! What…what are you doing…?" Kaiba asked, caught by surprise from this.

"I'm helping your transformation move along, my dear." The Blue-Eyes said, gently rubbing Kaiba's abs.

Kaiba's stomach gurgled as the point the female Blue-Eyes touched began to turn bluish white and spread. Kaiba was still completely entraced by his change.

"Ohhh…never have I imagined that it would feel so good…" Kaiba said.

A poking feeling in the back of his sweat pants followed by a hole ripping in them told Kaiba that he was growing his tail. He could not help but fondle it, and despite having it for only a few seconds…Kaiba felt as though he had been born with it. Kaiba's T-shirt became tighter for a brief moment before he heard another ripping sound; his wings were growing from his back now.

"Your change is almost finished, my love…" the Blue-Eyes said to Kaiba.

Kaiba could feel the transformation move up his neck, making it longer, and into his head. Kaiba grew a muzzle that extended well into his field of vision, and felt his skull slowly molding into several narrow spikes at the back. And once his head was finished, Kaiba began to grow. He could feel his clothing tighting, squeezing his arms and legs before they gave way under Kaiba's expanding body and ripped off. Kaiba didn't care; transforming into a Blue-Eyes was better than some stupid night clothing.

And then, it stopped. Seto Kaiba was no longer a human; he has changed completely into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. His lifelong dream has been fulfilled, not just changing…but because of what would follow…

"Oh, Seto…you are absolutely _handsome_ as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" the female Blue-Eyes said, nuzzling Kaiba's lower neck.

Kaiba smiled once again, "I have always seen your beauty…but now, I see you even better than before…" he said, resting his head on top of hers.

The female Blue-Eyes looked up at Seto, tearing filling her eyes once more, "I will always love you, Seto." She said, "Until the end of Eternity."

Kaiba let a few tears of his own fall, too. "And my love for you will live on an equal amount as yours, if not greater."

The two happy united Blue-Eyes White Dragons embraced each other for a long period of time in an eternal armlock…never to let go…

_-Real World-_

Kaiba suddenly awoke. He looked at his alarm clock to see that it was still only 2:30 AM, and the sky outside was still dark.

"Oh…it was only that dream again…" Kaiba said sadly, "…if only it could be real…"

Kaiba took a large sip of water from the glass on his bedside table, and fell back to sleep, hoping to dream such a sweet dream again…

**Yeah, I am willing to bet that this is the kind of stuff Kaiba wishes for, and dreams about. Anyone who has seen the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series would definitely have similar opinions. Anyways, I just thought this would be a nice little addition to my collection of stories, due to my lack of recent activity. So, see ya 'round! Keep holding on…**


End file.
